


Wish yourself a Merry little Christmas,

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Cuteness and Fluff. That's. It
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Wish yourself a Merry little Christmas,

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! I have two fics in the works so please expect those and a new chapter of Taken in the new year! I'm off school for two weeks so expect more writing and more fluff! So expect some Christmas fluff until Christmas, I was planning doing a twelve days of Christmas thing and it's didn't work out! Sorry about that.... I'm listening to We got this together form MLP The Movie and I don't regret anything. I'm such a big child. Enjoy! :)

It was Christmas Eve. Peter was very excited, MJ and him had been driving down, from Massachusetts and he was really excited in seeing everybody. Rhodey, May and Happy were coming especially, and it had been awhile since they had all seen each other, so it would be a great time. Tony had said they would have some fun, so that sounded promising. Michelle was just looking forward to not having terrible cooking for a while.

"I'm not that bad, love!" Peter exclaimed with his eyes on the road. They had, had this argument millions of times before and it always started with something else, and ended with them making up, as usual. It was only messing around, but he wasn't that bad! Come on!

"You cannot cook, Peter Parker! and I can't wait to tell May how much you inherited from her, 'cause you always said to her you could bake!" She said exasperated, but warm-hearted, she and him always had a good laugh out of it. 

"Exactly, bake! I can bake! Your the cook, I will admit. And I'm the baker, so there sorted." He said tired. MIT was kicking his butt, and he was looking forward to this break. 

"Okay, okay! Your baking creations are always good I must admit, but still I am the cook." She said laughing at him, his face going through different facial expressions. 

"Fine, fine you win!" He said turning to look at her briefly before turning his eyes back on the road. They were almost there anyway, They settled into a comforter silence. Michelle was tired after a day of finals the day before, and just wanted a peaceful holiday, But who knew there would always be a little something to spice life up.. 

**************************************

"Hey, kid." Tony greeted. They had gotten to the house a couple hours before just taking it easy, and Morgan was very set on the idea of baking cookies. As it was Christmas Eve, MJ had said some about Peter being the baker, so Morgan had asked him to help. He was a little old for believing in Santa Claus. But, they all kept up the charade, for her. To keep the Christmas magic going. Tony had gone a little overbored (of course) but it was all goodnatured. 

Morgan had wanted not very much this year. She hadn't been really asking for many things, not dropping any hints really. And Tony was always hard to shop for, but this year he was especially hard to buy for. So he made something instead....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff/angst! ;) Has anyone seen Star Wars? I did and I'm gonna get hate but I thought it was pretty good! There were some (a lot) of flaws but overall I think it was alright! Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish readers! I hope you all have a Merry festive season! Leave your Favourite Xmas movie in the comments below, mine has to be Home Alone 1 and Two, (3 and 4 don't exist to me) and the Christmas Chronicles (I never like Kate in that either!) See you tomorrow for an other Xmas fic... Stay safe and be good people!!! ;)


End file.
